La boîte de fer qui roule
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Blaise ne fait pas confiance aux choses moldues. Ron qui doit l’emmener à l’appartement d’Harry pour une petite fête, tente de le convaincre de monter dans une voiture. RWBZ.


Titre : Boîte de fer qui roule

Titre : Boîte de fer qui roule.

Source : Harry Potter.

Disclamer : Ils sont à moi… Personne n'y a cru ? Ben alors pourquoi vous demandez si c'est si évident ?

Résumé : Blaise ne fait pas confiance aux choses moldues. Ron qui doit l'emmener à l'appartement d'Harry pour une petite fête, tente de le convaincre de monter dans une voiture. RWBZ.

Rating : K+

Paring : Blaise x Ron.

Genre : Romance – humour.

Note : Ben rien à dire, à part que j'ai reçu le mot : voiture et que ça vient de… Je sais plus de qui ça vient ! (J'ai tout noté sur une feuille et je n'ai pas noté le nom). Probablement de Terry.

_**Boîte de fer qui roule.**_

Ron poussa un énième soupir exaspéré devant la mine butée du noir. Il tenta alors d'expliquer avec toute la patience dont il était pourvu que **non** cette chose n'était pas dangereuse et que **non** il ne pouvait pas y aller par transplanage.

« Ecoute Zabini… Je suis venu jusque chez toi avec cette voiture alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait un accident si je t'emmène chez Harry ! Dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

-Allons-y en transplanage !

-C'est bourré de moldu ! Et je ne suis jamais allé chez Harry, j'ai juste l'itinéraire à suivre si jamais on y va par ce moyen on va se perdre !

-Et par poudre de cheminette ?

-Harry n'a pas de cheminée chez lui ! C'est un appartement entièrement moldu et son chauffage est électrique !

-Chauffage ? Elec quoi ?

-Un chauffage c'est comme une cheminée, c'est pour chauffer ! Et l'électricité c'est l'énergie dont se servent les moldus pour tout un tas de choses que nous on fait avec la magie…

-Justement eux ils utilisent leur electricoté…

-Electricité !

-… et nous on utilise notre magie ! Il est hors de question que je monte dans cette boîte de fer qui roule.

-Ça s'appelle une voiture et si tu ne veux pas y monter tu n'as qu'à rester ici ! Cria Ron excédé.

-… Et le balai ? On a qu'à prendre le balai ! Dit Blaise.

-Et on se pose comment, petit géni ? Je te dis que l'endroit où on va est bourré de moldu !

-Ouais… Je me demande comment Potter a fait pour convaincre Draco d'habiter là… Bougonna le sorcier. »

Ron poussa un soupir de rage et de désolation avant de contourner sa voiture ouvrir la portière, monter dans l'engin et faire claquer la porte en la refermant. Il mit le moteur en route et s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand Blaise tapa contre sa vitre et le regarda furieux.

« Ecoute la belette, t'es censé me ramener à la fête !

-Alors monte dans la bagnole !

-Dans la quoi ?

-Dans la voiture ! Hurla Ron en écrasant sa tête contre le volant. »

Il se leva à nouveau et sortit de la voiture.

« Aie confiance au moins une fois dans ta vie ! Je t'assure qu'il t'arrivera rien… J'ai passé mon permis et…

-Ton permis ? Demanda Blaise perplexe.

-Mon permis de conduire. Précisa le rouquin.

-Comme le permis de transplanage ? Demanda innocemment le noir. »

Sous entendu : « Si tu te souviens bien on a passé notre permis de transplanage ! Et ça sert à rien de passer ce genre de permis si c'est pour ne pas en tirer profit. »

-Exactement ! Approuva Ron. Pour ne pas être un danger pour les autres et pour soi-même, on passe un permis de conduire. Et je l'ai réussis du premier coup ! Je connais mon code de la route et je te jure qu'avec moi tu risques rien ! Et si ça peut te rassurer c'est la voiture de mon père et elle est magique !

-Magique ?

-Ouais, elle peut voler et être invisible… »

Blaise eut encore une mine perplexe. Ça ne changeait rien.

« Tu sais si t'as pas confiance en moi tu peux rester là, mais je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction de Draco si son meilleur ami ne vient pas à sa pendaison de crémaillère ! »

Blaise eut une grimace et soupira. Il devait bien se résigner. Il était à court d'arguments… Ce qu'il pouvait haïr les moldus !

« Bon j'accepte !

-Enfin ! Dit Ron soulagé. »

Il vit le tour et ouvrit la portière du passager en faisant un sourire à Blaise.

« Si son altesse veut bien se permettre… »

Blaise lui jeta un regard à la fois courroucé et hautain ce qui élargit encore plus le sourire de Ron.

Il alla s'installer de son côté et dit à Blaise :

« N'oublie pas de mettre ta ceinture…

-Ma quoi ? »

Ron se pencha alors vers lui et il se crispa, la première main du rouquin vint se poser sur le siège et la seconde alla chercher quelque chose derrière la tête de Blaise, il eut l'air très concentré et tira pour en ressortir la ceinture qu'il boucla. Il sourit à Blaise et mit la sienne avant de démarrer.

_**« Je suis vraiment trop con ! Se maudit Blaise. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait m'embrasser. »**_

Enfin, Ron prit la direction de la maison de Harry, malheureusement il dû bien vite s'arrêter, complètement pris dans les embouteillages.

« Et voilà ! Pesta-t-il. Exactement ce que j'ai voulu éviter en arrivant une heure plus tôt chez toi ! Malheureusement il a fallut une heure et demi pour te convaincre de monter dans la caisse alors évidemment on se prend en plein dans l'heure de pointe ! Qu'est ce que ça me fait chier ! »

Blaise écouta d'une oreille distraite Ron se plaindre sur le fait que les « Serpentards étaient vraiment tous des peureux anti-moldus. » et se garda de lui demander ce qu'était « Des embouteillages » et qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par « monter dans la caisse. ». Il tourna la tête vers Ron qui semblait vraiment très énervé. Il détailla les cheveux roux, la peau blanche, les tâches de rousseur, les lèvres roses et eut soudainement envie de l'embrasser. Il regarda la file devant lui et entendit plusieurs bruits étranges.

« Et si au moins il pouvait arrêter de klaxonner ! Pesta Ron qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête. »

Ils passèrent une demi-heure presque en stationnement. Ron regarda sa montre.

« Dix centimètre en une demi-heure, on progresse, on progresse ! Ironisa-t-il. Mais ils se sont endormis ou quoi là, devant ? »

Il klaxonna.

« Tu parles tout seul ? Demanda Blaise.

-Argh ! Ça me fait ça quand je conduis… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire la conversation. Rigola un peu le rouquin.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui es venu me chercher ? Demanda Blaise pour tromper l'ennuie.

-Parce que Hermione qui habite près d'Harry à demander à Pansy de venir chez elle et comme elle a déjà vu l'appart, elles ont pu transplaner ! Ma sœur a préféré y aller en métro et…

-Et pourquoi nous on est pas allé chez Granger ?

-Parce qu'on habite trop loin de chez elle… Alors on aurait quand même dû y aller en voiture ! »

Blaise bougonna un instant encore. Il n'aimait pas les voitures, il avait la tête qui tournait.

« Ça t'embête tant que ça d'être en ma compagnie ? Demanda Ron en souriant.

-C'est pas toi qui me gêne ! C'est cette boîte de fer qui roule.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une voiture.

-Bah c'est pareil de toute façon ! On ne va pas chipoter… Du moment que tu sais de quoi je parle… »

Il y eut un nouvel instant de silence. Blaise ne savait plus quoi dire et Ron avait recommencé à insulter tous ces « Crétins qui ont eut leur permis dans une boîte de céréales ». Blaise soupira et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire pour ne plus s'ennuyer… La voiture était décidemment quelque chose d'absolument chiantissime ! Il réfléchit et une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il se mit à sourire… Ho et puis pourquoi pas ? Il tourna la tête vers Ron et fit un sourire de prédateur… Sa main se dirigea vers lui et se posa sur sa cuisse. Ron sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers lui.

« Zabini ? »

Il l'avait dit d'une manière paniquée et inquiète. On aurait utilisé le même ton pour s'adresser à un malade et lui dire : _« Est-ce que ça va ? »_.

« Oui ? Demanda Blaise avec un sourire innocent tandis que sa main se dirigeait vers l'entrejambe de Ron.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Ho rien… Ça fait longtemps que je voulais avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi…

-Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'avance mais il me semble _qu'une conversation sérieuse_ ne requiert pas d'avoir une main à cet endroit. Dit Ron en serrant les cuisses.

-C'est très possible… Mais il me semble que c'est plus agréable… Pourquoi tu désires poursuivre dans une autre position ? »

Il sourit de son sous-entendu à peine voilé. Ron avait d'ailleurs très bien réagit à celui et était devenu rouge tandis que la main de Blaise avait enfin atteint son but. Ron mit une main sur celle de Blaise pour tenter de l'enlever.

« Zabini… Arrête ça… Retire ta main de là ! Dit-il rouge et paniqué.

-Non… Ron… Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire !

-Quoi ? Demanda Ron dans un gémissement alors que les doigts de Blaise raffermissaient sa prise sur son membre gorgé de plaisir.

-Je t'aime. »

Ron se tourna vers lui vers les yeux rond et un grand sourire vint ourlé ses lèvres.

« T'aurais dû commencer par là ! Dit Ron les yeux brillants.

-Mmh… Un Serpentard ne s'embarrasse pas de l'ordre ! Dit le noir avec un grand sourire, heureux que ses sentiments soient partagés.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! Crétin ! Dit Ron en l'attrapant par le col pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. »

La langue de Blaise alla taquiner celle du rouquin. Il n'était pas du tout offusqué par l'insulte de Ron dont il se fichait éperdument. Il se sépara alors de Ron et dit avec un grand sourire :

« Finalement… J'aime les boîtes de fer qui roulent ! »

Cette réplique fut accueillie par un grand éclat de rire.

_Fin._

Keyko-san : Et bien voilà… Nouveau one-shot (ou drabble un peu long ?) sur Ron et Blaise… J'espère que vous aimez .

Sinon pour l'avis… C'est dans les review's

Bisou !

Je vous n'aime beaucoup !


End file.
